He's My Johnny
by mindashii
Summary: Andy. Just working quietly to herself at the DX. So what's the story? It starts when Andy see's Sylvia trying to get in Johnny's pants. Four-shot. JohnnyXOC COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so my OC Andy has a crush on Johnny. So one day, I was wondering, what would it be like if she was there when Sylvia tried to get in Johnny's pants. Don't like OC's, don't read.**

AndyPOV*

It was a nice day, the sun shining and all. And I was stuck going to work at the DX. Damn Sodapop Curtis with his darn puppy eyes.

You see, one time when I went there for a drink, Soda and his boss were arguing. Something about Soda wanting to quit working the counter and go work in the garage with Steve. But his boss was saying that there was no one to work the counter.

My eyes locked onto Soda's puppy ones, and me being the sucker I am, ran to the boss and told him I'd work counter.

And thus, here I am, standing behind the damn counter. Bored as hell. Outside, I hear Steve yell, "Hey Soda, the hobo's are coming". That usually means Ponyboy and Johnny were there. I grinned at the thought of Johnny.

I could hear them talking and goofing around outside, and I wished so badly I could join. Stupid boss, keeping his eye on me all the time. Maybe he's a pervert.

Suddenly it got quiet outside, except for a low whistle. I wonder why? Oh, the slut Sylvia just walked in. That's why. Her eyes covered in black shit (Which I tried wearing once, almost lost my eye. I hate the shit now). Her shirt could fit a puppy chihuahua. This was all not suprising.

"Hey, kid, you seen Dal?" She asks. I shake my head. "In the cooler, don't ask why. I don't know". She snorted at me and walked out. Bitch.

I started cleaning the counter with a old rag. I glanced at the window. Then did a double take. The whore Sylvia had Johnny's jacket collar and was leading him to the back of the DX. I threw my rag across the room. Hell yeah, this bitch is going down.

Wiping my hands on my uniform shirt, I burts threw the DX doors. But quietly made my way to the back. I poked my head a tiny bit around the corner and just watched.

Sylvia still had Johnny's collar in her hand. Her other hand was rubbing his thigh. My blood started to boil. She was whispering things to him, but I couldn't hear what.

Poor Johnny, was extremley un-comfortable. I mean sure, his 'man' part of him was loving the attention probably. But there was still a lost puppy inside of him who just wanted Sylvia to leave him alone.

After a couple more seconds, Sylvia did the un-thinkable. She kissed Johnny.

BANG- I smashed Sylvia on the side of the wall. Her scream brought Soda, Pony, and Steve over. I started slapping her once, twice, so many times, that Soda came over and held me back.

"Listen, bitch ass whore, you won't be playing any of your tricks on my Johnny! He could do better then you, even _Dally _could do better then you!" I yelled at Sylvia.

She just cussed at me and walked away. Probably going to try and seduce Buck Merril, considering this plan didn't work. Soda let me go. "Geesh, Andy, I didn't know you had it in ya" He patted my back. I grinned.

Johnny mummbled a thanks to me before being pulled away by Steve to talk.

I started to walk back into the DX, suddenly tired, when Ponyboy said, "Wait, did she say _my _Johnny?"

I smirked and ran inside.

**So this is it, I know it's short. But it's something I wanted to try. R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayden! You are too nice :) It's ok to read the reviews, it really dosen't matter, haha. And thank you guys for the nice reviews! But anyway, this might be a three-shot, or maybe more then that. Maybe even less, a two-shot. But that's ok. Hehe. Anyway, here we go.**

I felt pretty good. First, work was finally over for the day. Second, I stopped Sylvia from getting into Johnny's pants. And third, I was spending the night at the Curtis's.

As I was walking, I saw Sylvia in front of me, walking as well. I grinned and ran in the back of her. She gasped and looked at me. She then looked shocked, and ran to the other side of the street.

I laughed as I walked inside the Curtis's house.

"Hey, Andy baby" Two-Bit greeted, and gave me a bear hug. I returned it and greeted everyone else. "Hey Andy, heard you got into a little scruffle, huh?" Darry asked me as he tossed me a Pepsi. I shrugged. "You could call it that. The broad didn't fight back, just cussed and left" Darry shook his head. "I don't know about you, kid".

Two-Bit grinned. "Oh yeah, that fight. Gee Andy, I didn't know you loved Johnny that much you'd fight over him". Damn Two-Bit. You had to say that with Johnny right next to me? Right in front of everyone? The whole gang was there (With the excpetion of Dally).

"Nah, I just didn't want Dally to skin him, is all. Besides Two-Bit we all know you want Johnny". Johnny blushed, and Two-Bit laughed. "Touch'e".

Soda, Pony, and I went into the living room. There was a Paul Newman special on, we all knew Pony wouldn't miss that. Especially with Elvis guest starring.

After a half hour, the front door banged. There was murmur of voices, and then the door banged again. I sighed and walked over, to the boys in the kitchen. Johnny was missing. "Who was that? And where's Johnny?"

Someone gulped. Steve pulled at his collar. "Who. Was. That" I repeated. Two-Bit sighed. "Johnny answered the door. A broad walked in. Convinced Johnny to leave. We don't know who she was". The tone in Two-Bit's voice convinced me otherwise. They all knew who the chick was. "It was Sylvia, wasn't it? Why didn't you stop him!"

"Hey, he left before we could blink!" Steve said. I shot him a dirty look and flew out the door.

Why would Johnny do this? He could do so much better then Sylvia. He could have me. What's so special about Sylvia?

I spotted them at the lot. And I wanted to cry at the sight I saw.

**I know this is short, but I wanted to end it at this moment. It seemed a good way to end it. Anyway, I'm still debating at how long I should make this. But what'evs, y'all will see.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS :DD**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia should be in jail for rape. Or sexual assualt. Or something. She's eighteen, and Johnny's only sixteen. This is not right.

I was just staring at them, trying to comprehend why Johnny would do such a thing. Cory, my best friend, ran up to me and slapped my back. "Hey, Andy...What's wrong?" I pointed to the slut and Johnny. Her face fell. "Ugh, can her tounge go down his throat anymore?" She said in disgust.

Sylvia was ontop of Johnny; Johnny was holding on to her and kissing her deeply. It made me sick. Especially how they could be doing that right in the middle of the lot.

Cory started marching towards them, and I followed. "Hey, _Salivia_, get off!'' Cory yelled. I giggled to myself. Salivia?

Sylvia groaned. "Not you again, can't you just let me and Johnny have fun!" I snorted. "Yeah, ok, your defenition of fun is getting pregnant..."

Cory shoved her off Johnny. "Seriously, go find Buck Merril, or Tim and Curly Sheppard if you want to do that!"

"Why should I? So little Andy can take my place? Johnny dosen't like her. He never will" Sylvia said, as she brushed her skirt off.

I walked up to her. "Yeah well, have you ever thought about Dally? How he's gonna be when he finds out you been two-timin' him? He'll skin you".

Sylvia slowly walked away. "He won't find out..."

"Yes he will. I'll tell him"

Sylvia started walking towards me. "You little bitch! You won't!"

I laughed. "Uh, yeah, I will!" Sylvia looked like she wanted to kill me. But then she smirked to herself. "It wouldn't matter anyways. Me and Dally will get back together like we always do".

I nodded my head. "Even so, he still gonna give you hell. You know what hell from Dally is like don't you?"

Sylvia went pale as she remebers all her two-timin' memories. "Johnny, I'm sorry. Sorry that I'm leaving you with these two bitches!" And with that, she stocked off. Smoking a cigarette as she walked down the street.

Cory looked at me, then Johnny, then me agian, and finnaly gave Johnny a glare as she walked away. I sat next to him and it was quiet for awhile.

"...Andy-" He started. " Johnny! Why her! You could do so much better! She's just trouble...you..you don't need her..." I said, cutting him off.

"I know.." He replied. I glared at him. "You know? You KNOW! Then why did you do it...?" He looked down, his cheeks turning red. "Because of you..." This made me snort. "What did I do, that made you want to sleep with her?"

It was his turn to glare at me. "Because! Because... I needed someway I could deal with...not being...with you"

''Johnny, I see you everyday, I'm with you all the time!" Johnny shook his head. "No, not like that. I mean, I like you...a lot...but I see the way you look at Sodapop. You two have been best friends forever. I know that you would rather date him then me. Sylvia...took away that pain".

I just stared at him. Yes, Sodapop has been my best friend since I first met the Curtis's. But he likes Cory, and Cory likes him. Can't Johnny tell that he's the one I love? I make it so obvious sometimes. Like not breathing when he walks by. Stuttering like a fool when he talks to me. Turning a shade of red when he brushes against my arm. Is he that blind to it?

"Kid, you are so blind sometimes" I say, as I playfully punch his arm. He grins. "What?"  
"You so blind to that fact that your the one I love. Not Sodapop". Johnny looked at me. His face showed relief, confusion, and then doubt. "How can I believe you? Your pityin' me".

"How could you think that? You don't see the way I blush when your around? The way I stop breathing and stutter? Your the one I want". Johnny looked at me long and hard. He then, suprisingly, leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "You didn't notice I did all those things around you too". Then his lips moved from my ear to my mouth.

This kiss; It was hesitant at first. Johnny was nervous and shy. I was shocked he even kissed me in the first place. But then after awhile I wanted more, so I kissed him more deeply. He understood and did the same.

I can't believe it; Johnny is mine. After years of liking him, he's finnaly mine now.

I started to grow uncomfortable. I heard people walking by. I pushed him off playfully and he chased me to the Curtis house.

**Hmm, should I end it here? Or make another chapter? Hmm.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Johnny finally made it to the Curtis house, out of breath and holding hands. When we walked in the door, every eye was turned on us. It was akward.

"Well it's about time..." Pony said, as Soda ruffled his hair.

"Johnny left with Sylvia, and came back with Andy? What a player!" Two-Bit grinned. I shoved him, and we got into a mini fight. Things calmed down, and we all gathered into the tiny living room. I was on Johnny's lap, while Soda was to my right. Pony was to my left.

We turned the TV on, got comfortable, and stayed like this for awhile.

Yeah, we're greasers, but they don't party every single night. Well Buck, does. But that's beside the point.

The point is, I'm happy.

I'm not sure why.

Maybe it was because the my friends were becoming more like me family everyday.

Or maybe it was because Johnny's lap was really comfortable.

I've given it a lot of thought, and came to this conclusion:

Johnny is mine.

For years, I was chasing him. I was hoping everynight that maybe he'd like me back. I never believed he did, though. It was pretty girls like Sylvia that made me believe otherwise.

He could be happy with them, not me.

But it was Sylvia herself who brought us together.

So officialy, he's _my _Johnny now.

**THE END! :]**

**I hope you all like this story! I worked hard on Andy's rambling, haha.**

**R&R **

**Thanks! **

**Loveya!**


End file.
